The invention relates to an oil filter device, which is intended, in particular, for the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle and includes a filter element and a cover region.
Oil filters are used for cleaning the lubricating oil of internal combustion engines of motor vehicles. A conventional oil filter is disclosed, for example, in DE 39 03 675 A1. This oil filter has an annular filter insert, which is disposed in a pot-shaped filter housing, includes a plurality of separate components and is fitted in the region of the periphery of the internal combustion engine.
The lubricating oil of the internal combustion engine of motor vehicles has to be changed at regular intervals. At the same time it is often the case that the filter insert also has to be changed, in particular, in motor vehicles. In the case of a conventional oil filter, such as the oil filter disclosed in DE 39 03 675 A1, the filter insert in the filter housing is changed, whereas the oil is drained at a different location, typically by way of an oil drain orifice in the area of an oil pan. Such a conventional oil drain device for oil pans of internal combustion engines of motor vehicles is known from DE 1 835 652 U.
Consequently, an oil change requires that several working steps have to be performed at a number of different locations. The old oil has to be drained at the oil pan; the oil filter has to be changed in the region of the periphery of the internal combustion engine; the oil drain orifice has to be closed again; and in so doing, a closure element has to be cleaned and provided with a new sealant; and fresh oil has to be filled in through the oil filling orifice. Inherent in such an oil change is the need for a not insignificant amount of installation space as well as an increase in weight, an increase in costs and an increase in the service costs.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide an aforementioned oil filter device that needs less installation space, has less weight, is more cost efficient and facilitates a simplified oil change.
This and other objects are achieved with an oil filter device that is intended, in particular, for the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle and includes a filter element and a cover region. An oil drain is provided which is closed by a destructible single use closure, in the cover region of the oil filter device. This feature makes it possible to drain the old oil at the oil filter device itself, so that the working steps required for an oil change can be performed in a spatially concentrated manner.
In the oil filter device according to one aspect of the invention, the cover region and the single use closure are manufactured preferably in one piece as a common component, and a predetermined break point is provided between the cover region and the single use closure. As a result, the cover region with the oil drain and the single use closure have a very simple engineering design, and the cover region can be manufactured at a very low cost.
It is very advantageous for the single use closure to exhibit a first geometry for mechanical engagement (“engagement geometry”) for removing the single use closure. This feature makes it possible to remove the single use closure by, for example, hand, and, if necessary, with the aid of a suitable tool, but at the same time an automatic removal is also possible.
It is preferred that the cover region have a connection geometry for connecting the oil filter device to a corresponding connection geometry of an oil reservoir, so that the oil filter device can be connected to the oil reservoir in a detachable and simultaneously oil-tight manner.
In addition, it is also considered to be advantageous for the cover region of the oil filter device to have a second engagement geometry for inserting and/or removing the oil filter device. As a result, the oil filter device can be inserted and/or removed, for example, by hand and, if necessary, with the aid of a suitable tool, but an automated insertion and/or removal is also possible.
A practical embodiment provides that the cover region is chamfered on the inner side in the direction of the oil drain, in order to ensure that when the old oil is drained, this oil will drain as quickly and completely as possible.
According to an especially preferred exemplary embodiment, the oil filter device according to the invention has bypass orifices for draining old oil by bypassing the filter element. The advantage of this feature is that when the old oil is drained, it does not have to flow through the filter element.
It is very advantageous for the cover region to exhibit a region that is designed in the form of a pointed hood on the axially inner side and to include the bypass orifices. This feature, too, facilitates a drainage that is as fast and as complete as possible when draining the old oil.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.